


Wasted

by nightswing



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, some spoilers for next week i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswing/pseuds/nightswing
Summary: Wally can’t sleep so he sees what his bro Nate is up too.





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> I’m seriously just having fun on how Wally/Nate became bros.

Wally walked into Nates room, Nate sat back in his chair smiling at Wally. 

Nate frowned with his arms crossed, “What’re you doing up?”

Wally chuckled leaning against the desk in his room, “What you doing up?” he poked Nate on the shoulder. 

Nate laughed with a clear of his throat, “Uhh just reading, what about you? seriously?”

Wally sat on top of Nates desk, pointing towards the door, “I’m fine, besides the fact I was roomed next to Ray, take a wild guess.”

Nate scrunched up his face, figuring out what his friend was talking about, “Wow, sorry man, Ray and Mick got together after we saved Ray.”

Wally shrugged looking around his room then back at Nate, “They were like rabbits, how are we gonna survive?”

Nate turned his chair to face him more, “What? This doesn’t remind you of....when we were wasted off our asses and had sex?” He smirked looking up Wally. 

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks heating up, he chuckled looking at his shoes, “Well I didn’t until now, since you were shamelessly flirting with me at that bar..” He laughed at the opened mouth look on Nate’s face. 

Nate scoffed at his friends recounter, “You were all over me, my girlfriend broke up with me, let me buy you drinks.” he dared Wally to make a comeback, he grinned up in a playful manner. 

Wally got off the desk walked around his room looking at pictures and all the books, he turned back to Nate, “Okay Mr.Taylor Swift, my girlfriend left me so I ordered this incredibly hot guy endless shots.”

Nate walked over to Wally with a grin on his face, he didn’t realize how close they were getting, he looked appalled, “I don’t listen to Taylor Swift thank you very much! Although her 1989 album helped me through some hard- oh shut up!”

Wally laughed then heard the door open revealing Mick and Ray who were grinning like a bunch of idiots. 

Mick pointed towards the two of them, “Pretty, Speedy, stop flirting!! Haircut was worried why your lights were still on but I guess we know why.” he smirked. 

Ray rolled his eyes looking back at his best friend and new member, “You guys weren’t were you? Amaya would slice your body in million of steel pieces!”

Wally raised eye brows pretending to be jealous, even though truthfully he kind of was, he smiled at Nate who looked panicked.

Nate groaned not understanding why he had friends like this, he sighed with a face palm to his face, “Wally and I are not doing anything, just reminiscing of something we did do.” 

Wally shook his head, looking at his new team mates, Ray was still like a mannequin and Mick...burst out laughing.

Nate grunted walking over towards the door ushering his arm for everyone to leave, Wally called out to Ray and Mick, he gave them  
both a side eye, “Next time play some music or something , If i hear Ray call out Oh Mickey one more time-“

Ray’s face turned red, clearing his throat, ”Guess we got a little carried away, next time I’ll get Gideon to sound proof.”

Mick shrugged grabbing Ray by the hand, “Haircut you know sex makes me hungry, so let’s have food and go again.”

Ray laughed but waved awkwardly to Nate and Wally. 

Nate rolled his eyes playfully and his best friend and Mick, he sighed, “So what were we discussing again?”

Wally chuckled softly then stood up his tip toes to kiss Nate on the cheek, he smiled, “Amaya is a lucky woman.”

Nate smiled as he watched Wally walk out of his room leaving him in his thoughts.


End file.
